Forgotten Island Of Pokemon
by moshyman
Summary: This is a pokemon sex story. In this story girl named Samantha is stranded on an uninhabited island. What she doesn't know is it's not as uninhabited as she thinks. She finds many pokemon who want sex.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pokemon sex story with the main character being a girl named Samantha. I hope you like it. Any and all favorites or reviews are greatly appreciated.

My name is Samantha but usually people just call me Sam. I was on my way to a large city off the coast. My parents are both gone but I'm old enough to live by my self. I was on a cruise that went from city to city. I used the money my parents left me to buy a ticket and I'll use it to get an apartment until I have a job at least. I had a backpack and a suit case with me. I don't have any pokemon with me, I never did catch any. I was traveling in a tight top with a skirt.

One day I was in my room looking out the porthole and I noticed dark clouds moving toward us "I hope we change course" I thought. I dismissed the issue and went to bed. I awoke to a loud crack of lightning. springing out of bed I realized the ship was rocking back and forth wildly. I ran to the window and gasped, there was a wild storm raging. I didn't think the storm I had saw would be this bad. All of a sudden the ship lurched to one side and I fell over. "What was that?" I asked my self. That's when I heard the alarm, the loud ring sounds when something is wrong. I could hear a man yelling "get to the boats, abandon ship." I grabbed my back pack and headed to the exit. Everyone was pushing to get out, kids were crying. I got outside to see a huge rock pressed up against the side of the ship "we're sinking" I realized. I was heading to the nearest row boat when I tripped and fell. Everything was a blur, I did my best to stand and wobbled toward the boats.

I reached one of them and stumbled in. Another lurch and I herd a snap. I came to my senses to see the ropes holding my boat break. I screamed as I fell toward the water. I hit the water and fell over once again. When I got back up I looked toward the sinking ship, everyone had gotten off safely, no person or pokemon was left behind. I watched the other boats sailing away from that ship and...me. "Oh no!" they were sailing away from me. "Help! I'm over here!" I shouted but no one could here me. I continued to shout but it was no good.

I awoke a few days later to the familiar nothingness of the sea. I had eaten most of my food and water and I was getting worried. The other boats had drifted out of sight long ago and so did my hopes of getting rescued. I was leaning up against the side of my boat one hand in the water, I was out of energy and slowly falling asleep again. After I'm not sure how much time me little dingy stopped suddenly. My head shot up and I gasped, I had run aground witch meant "LAND!" I cried. I hoped out of the boat and my feet hit the soft sand "yes finally" I shouted. I was so excited I dove into the sand enjoying the feeling of firm earth beneath me. I completely passed out in the sand.

I woke up for the third time in what seemed like only a few hours to find it was about mid day. I got up "I should look for food" I decided. I looked around the island, there was a beach around the shore for as far as I could see and Jungle more in land. I wasn't sure what kinds of pokemon lived here so I was cautious when looking around. "Wow" I gasped, there were large bushes with plenty of fruit on them. I had all the food I wanted and with more exploration I found a pond with clear drinking water "this island must be uninhabited, everything looked untouched. "I haven't seen any pokemon yet, why?" I wondered. My question was soon answered.

I was sitting up against a tree enjoying the sun when a tangela emerged from a bush in front of me. His body looked like a ball of blue spaghetti. I hadn't seen an actual pokemon on the island up till now. "Hey there, where have you been hiding?" I asked. He looked back at the bush he had come from. My smile faded "why were you hiding?" I asked. He looked at my bag then back to me. "You want food?" I asked, he shook his head. "Oh, were you worried I was trying to catch you?" This time he noded. Well, you don't have to worry about that. I don't catch pokemon but I do like hanging out with them" I said with a smile. He moved closer "what is it you want?" I asked. I noticed three strands of blue noodles immerge from his body. I guess they could be called tentacles but they were smooth and tube shaped. They snaked toward me "what's...going on?" I stammered. The first two snaked around my body tightening "hey, stop!" I demanded. I couldn't get up, he was holding me down. The third tentacle was shorter and now that I looked at it it was much less flexible, I gasped.

This other tentacle had a bit of a mushroom shape on the top and a small opening at the tip witch meant, it was his member. Another tendril moved toward me moving between my legs and under my skirt. "Hey now, let's not get hasty" I exclaimed. This new tentacle pushed under my panties then started to pull. "N-no stop that your going to" I began but stopped as I herd my panties rip. He pulled them off revealing my wet opening. He stepped toward me pressing his head against my folds. He pushed forward, shoving the entire thing in. I groaned a little as he began to pump in and out. I couldn't believe it, I was being raped by a pokemon. He started thrusting faster, forcing it in and out of me over and over. "This actually feels...good" I mumbled.

I groaned, I could feel my tunnel expanding and contracting around his rod. He picked up speed once again and my moans grew louder "Oh, this is so amazing!" Waves of pleasure washed over me. "More, more" I moaned, I have never had sex before but this was way better than I was expecting and I wanted more. I now saw a devious look in his eye as yet another tendril moved toward me. This one snaked between my legs and pressed into my folds. I groaned as it pushed in with his shaft, stretching me out. He began thrusting, but he moved the two of them separately. one would shove in then as it pulled back the other would thrust forward. He quickly got back up to speed and my pleasure quickly multiplied. I was groaning loudly now as he thrusted rhythmically. I could feel the tentacle squirming inside my tunnel as it continued. "Harder, this is so great!" I moaned, I was loving every second of this and my climax was building quickly.

Suddenly it hit me, I groaned loudly and my juices drenched his shaft. I shuddered as my orgasm racked my body. He thrusted into me hard and I felt his seed shoot into my tunnel. We sat still for a short while then he pulled out. I was exhausted, I watched him nod then turn and leave. My eyes began to slid close as he disappeared into the bush he came from.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened and I looked around. I thought I was back on the cruise ship but as the sun rose a ray of light hit my eyes and I remembered where I was. I was still stranded on and island. Then the memories from the night before flashed into my mind "that's right, that Tangela raped me" I mermerd. After thinking about it though, I decided it wasn't really rape it was sex and I loved it. Infarct deep down I wanted to do it again. I stood and felt a breeze down under my skirt and realized I still wasn't covered up. I opened my back pack to see what I had to change into but all there was was a bikini. I pulled the bikini bottom out and put it on. under my skirt. "It's not great but it will do" I thought.

I needed to find some kind of shelter. Siting out in the open might be dangerous, so I began to explore the island still being careful of what might be around me. I finally came to a beautiful clearing that had trees bending over it. They created a make shift roof, it wasn't a big area probably enough for five people but that was probably for the best. The leaves above were quite thick and as a morning drizzle began they kept me fairly dry.

Now that I had found a place for shelter I could explore a bit more of the island. There seemed to be a large mountain at the back of the island. I could see it from many places as I walked along. My clearing seemed to be near what I considered the bottom of the island and the mountain was at the farthest top. I was walking more to what I thought was the left. I soon found my self in a much more dense forested area. Then after walking farther I began to see webs crossing from tree to tree. "What's up with this place?" I wondered. There must be allot of bug type pokemon here to make so many webs and big ones at that. Now I was curious "where are they all?" The only pokemon I've see since landing here yesterday was that Tangela but, these webs were proof there were other pokemon here and I wanted to find them. I still wasn't sure why they were all hiding from me but I guess like that Tangela they were afraid of being captured.

I had mad my way back to the edge of the dense forest headed to my shelter when I noticed how tired I was and decided it was enough exploring for now. "Still nothing, no pokemon" I mumbled. I sat down and leaned up against a tree, there were fruits nearby. I grabbed one and began snacking on it. After a while a heard a strange sound, sort of hiss but more friendly. I looked up and gasped, it was an Ariados and a big one at that. It crawled down the tree that was right in front of me and landed without making a sound. "Finally" I said with a smile, a pokemon finally came out of hiding. It must have followed me from the nest until he finally chose to show him self.

"How's it going?" I asked with a smile. He looked some what nervous "what's wrong?" I wondered. He moved forward and I gasped. I could now see his long erection "you too? Were are all the females on this island?" I rolled my eyes. I was confused though I didn't think spider anatomy was like that, it was much more like a mammals than I would have thought. He moved even closer, now I was nervous, I wasn't sure what he was going to do but I knew he wanted sex and he was going to get it whether I liked it or not so I just went with it. "Alright fine" I exclaimed sitting up. I untied my bikini bottom and pulled it off then I turned over and got on my hands and knees. "Come on then let's do it" I grinned.

He was over me now and I could feel his slick head ready at my entrance. He shoved his shaft into my folds, it was much larger than Tangela's and it felt strange. It was very smooth and slid into me easily. It was still larger than Tangela and he had to work a bit to stretch me out. Once he was all the way in he began to pump in and out steadily. I groaned, it felt so strange, his smooth rod pushing threw my soft tunnel. He picked up speed, thrusting with more force. I groaned louder causing him to thrust faster, I must be turning him on. Suddenly I felt a splatter of pre-cum shoot into my tunnel. It was some what sticky but helped lubricate. Pleasure was filling every bit of my body "Oh, this is so good" I moaned. A wave of pleasure washed over my entire body "more, harder! Fuck me harder!" I cried. He began smashing his member into me hard, forcing his rod into me then quickly pulling out. He continued this over and over for as long as he could.

I was enjoying ever thrust he made and began rocking back into each one slamming us together even harder. I was in complete ecstasy and I could feel a heat build inside me. "Uh, yes YES!" I moaned. I couldn't handle much more of this, wave after wave of pleasure shot threw my body. Soon I felt my climax nearing and with in minutes I was done. I groaned loudly as my juices coated his rod and I clamped down around him. He thrusted only a few more times until he slammed into me hard and his seed exploded into my womb. My eyes went wide, I had never thought there would be so much. He quickly filed me and in no time my shirt started to feel tight. I put a hand on my belly and gasped, there was so much cum flooding into me my belly had began to bulge with it. I quickly began to get nervous once more. "Will it ever stop?" I wondered. I could feel my belly pushing my hand away as it filled more. With out warning I heard a loud rip and realized my shirt had torn from the bottom to just bellow the neck. His flood turned into a trickle but not soon enough as the last bit of fabric holding my shirt together ripped.

I was sweating and breathing heavily as he pulled out and stepped back. "How was that?" I asked. He looked content as he turned and left. I leaned up against the tree again to catch my breath. "Great now I don't have a shirt" I mumbled as I removed my torn clothing. Now all I had on was a skirt and bra. I looked down at my belly, I was amazed, I never thought he would be able to do this. I placed a hand on my bulging belly and could feel his seed sloshing inside. I sat with my head back against the tree looking up at the tree tops. "That was interesting" I said with a smile.


End file.
